I'm Just a Girl
by Justin Sane
Summary: A hex gone wrong and Pietro is the one to pay for it


Disclaimer: I get nothing out of this. The characters and everything belong to Marvel and whoever else owns X-Men Evolution. The Title doesn't belong to me either, I've got a thing for stealing my titles from music and this one comes from No Doubt.  
  
Thank you to my beta readers! Jessica and Dani and uhh well yea there were more so thanks for your help. If there something wrong with the fic then, blame them. Must also thank the comic Poison Elves cuz I got my idea for this from them.  
  
Useful Info: This takes place after Wanda has had her mind wiped by Mastermind but before Apocalypse's second door has been opened. This is just the first chapter to this story. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pietro wondered how all hell could break lose faster then he could move. He had made the mistake of not knocking on the bathroom door before going in there to grab his toothbrush. But then again Pietro almost never knocked, didn't see the point of it, it took longer to knock on the door and wait for an answer then it did for him to just zip in and zip out.  
  
Ohhh but this time his timing had been so bad. He had opened the bathroom door and ran smack into a very naked Wanda. The only reason Pietro wasn't murdered on the spot was because he had scared the hell out of Wanda. His twin screamed and Pietro was out of the bathroom and in the living room behind Fred before Wanda's screams of fright had turned to those of utter rage.  
  
"PIETRO!!!" The bathroom door was slammed open and Wanda came stomping down the stairs the next moment.  
  
Fred looked towards the stairs then at Pietro.  
  
"What'd ya do make her so mad? See her naked or something? She sounds like she's goin kill ya!" Pietro gave Fred a dirty look and looked around the room to see if any of the other Brotherhood members were around, maybe they would help him. Or he could send Toad after Wanda; maybe she would take her anger out on him, but for once neither Toad nor Lance where around.  
  
Wanda stormed into the living room and wearing only a little more then she had been in the bathroom, she now had a crimson towel wrapped around her and was holding it together with one of her hands. She looked in the room and her eyes stopped on Fred and Fred step aside giving her a clear view of Pietro.  
  
"Ohgodpleasedon'tkillmeWandaIswearIdidn'tmeantoseeanythingPLEASEDON'TKILLME! !!" Wanda help the towel with one hand and with a flick of the other she cast her hex on Pietro.  
  
Pietro was thrown into the wall and fell to the ground. His head was buzzing, his ears were ringing and his whole body just felt strange now. He blinked a few times and looked up at Wanda so he could see when she would make her next attack and maybe be able to move out of the way this time.  
  
When Pietro looked up he was surprised to see the looks Wanda and Fred were giving him. Wanda's eyes had gone wide but her lips kept twitching like she was trying very hard not to smile. Fred's mass was quivering; his face was turning bright red. Fred ran out of the room and Pietro could hear him cracking up from the kitchen.  
  
The speed demon pushed himself up off the floor, moving very slowly incase Wanda remembered that she wanted to kill him and went for another attack. Wanda just stared at her brother, blinking slowly.  
  
"Uhhh Wanda? Are you ok?" Pietro frowned as his voice came out cracking; it also seemed to be higher then normal. He cleared his throat and absent mindedly brushed his hair back. Wait. Pietro grabbed a strain of his hair and looked at it. It was longer then it should have about. Like a foot and a half longer then it should have been. And speaking about longer things his finger nails seemed to have grown quite a bit too. Maybe that's what Wanda had done to him; grow out his hair and his nail knowing how he hated to look even slightly messy. Pietro looked back at Wanda to ask her about this but saw that she was now rushing up the stairs. Once her door had shut he could hear her start laughing as hard as Fred was.  
  
Pietro muttered something under his breath and glanced down at his torso feeling a slight breeze over his chest and figuring his shirt had been tore. When he did look down he screamed. And he screamed like a little girl.  
  
Wanda's hex had made quite a few things grow on him. Like a pair of tits. Pietro's chest was now showing off a pair of rather large breasts, the kind that Pietro would have stared at if they hadn't been his own. Now Pietro was worried. He tried to run over to a mirror and fell over. He had more weight on his chest then he was use to and a few other changes seemed to have happened to his anatomy, but he made it over to the mirror and screamed again.  
  
The face that was looking back at him was his but at the same time it wasn't. The sharp angles on his face has softened out a bit, his lips were fuller now and two long strains of his long silver-ish white hair now framed his face. His face was a girl's face now, a really hot girl's face but still a girl's face. Pietro caught a glimpse of Fred's face in the mirror; Fred was peeking out of the kitchen and still laughing. That did it. He was going to make Wanda change him back right now. So what if he had seen her naked, this was so much worse. Pietro used his speed to get up the stars, almost tripping but this time he kept his balance. He knocked on Wanda's door before just bursting in.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Pietro glared at his sister. Wanda looked over at him has she finished putting on her choker. She bit her lip to stop from laughing and cleared her throat before answer Pietro's question.  
  
"Well I was trying to make you implode but as you can see that didn't happen. Lucky for you I guess. I have no idea what I did Pietro, I was too angry to concentrate on my hex."  
  
"Yea well CHANGE ME BACK! I may have seen you naked but that's no reason to take away my manhood!" Wanda glared at Pietro and if he hadn't been so pissed off he would have ran.  
  
"With that kind of attitude I think I'll just leave you like that!" She turned away from him and started putting her ear rings in.  
  
"Gah I'm sorry Wanda! I didn't mean to see you naked; you're one of the last people I'd want to see naked. Just please change me back Wanda, or at lest let me borrow a shirt that I can fit into." Wanda sighed and went to her closet and pulled out one of the few shirts she had that wasn't black or red. Then she went over to her dresser and pulled out a bra for him and tossed them to him.  
  
"I'm not sure how to change you back Pietro, I'm not sure if I'd even want to. It'd be nice not being the only girl around here. I'll have to talk to Agatha to figure out how to turn you back. Until then I'm going to make you pay Pietro. If you don't do what I want you to do then you'll be staying like that for a long time." Wanda had a devilish look in her eyes and Pietro gulped.  
  
"Just what kind of stuff do you have in mind? There is no way in hell I'm going to sleep with anyone like this so don't even think of that Wanda!" Wanda laughed a bit and shook her head.  
  
"No, but that does give me a few ideas. Come on Pietro, you're going to need a new name and some new clothes for this." Wanda checked herself in her mirror to make sure she looked good before leaving her room and going downstairs. Pietro looked and the clothing in his hands before sighing a bit and changing. He could hear Wanda talking to Fred about something and wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they were talking about. Pietro looked at himself in the mirror and prayed all of this was just a dream. There was no way in hell he could really be a girl, even if he was a really good looking girl.  
  
"Pietro! Hurry up will you! We'd like to go to the mall sometime today you know." Pietro rolled his eyes as Wanda yelled at him, the next second he was downstairs standing next to her.  
  
"Don't tell me to hurry up Wanda. I could be at the mall before you two even started the car up." He turned around and walked outside then stopped. Lance had his jeep so they had no car. Wanda walked out a moment latter and didn't seem fazed by this at all. She started walking down the street before stopping in front of a car. She took a quick look around before waving her hand at the car and smiling as the doors unlocked and the car started up.  
  
"Ah man can't you find something a little bigger Wanda? This thing is so small I don't think we'll be able to get there with Blob's big butt weighing us down." Fred huffed at this and knocked Pietro into the car before opening the back door and squeezing himself in. It was a tight fit but Fred was able to get his whole mass into the car, he just couldn't shut the door. Wanda looked at the open door and with a flick of her hand tore the door off the car and into the street. Pietro looked at the front passenger side seat and did his best to fit into it, he had more trouble fitting into the car then Fred had had. He muttered some curses as Wanda got into the drivers side having no problems, Fred was making an effort to not squish her chair up to much like he had with Pietro's.  
  
The trip to the mall was uneventful at lest. Finding Pietro new clothes went faster then it would have for most people seeing how Pietro could try on clothes faster then Wanda could pick them out. Getting him shoes wasn't so easy though. Pietro was picky as hell when it came to what was on his feet, Wanda was forced to subdue her brother when he threatened to beat the shoe salesmen with the stilettos they kept trying to put on Pietro's feet. Pietro was finally forced to submit to Wanda's will when she reminded him that if he didn't get a pair of shoes that wasn't just sneakers then he could spend the rest of his life the way he was. Pietro was only slightly better when Wanda dragged him off to get makeup and make him pierce his other ear.  
  
The last place they went to was a bookstore to try and find a new name for Pietro.  
  
"It can't sound anything like Pietro either; we need something totally different so no one will even think of Pietro when they see the female Pietro. Then it'll be a lot less confusing when we have to refer to female Pietro." Wanda looked at the two others to see if they were even listening to her now. They listed off names that they liked, Pietro shooting down most of them.  
  
"How about Faith?"  
  
"How about not."  
  
"Lara?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rachelle?"  
  
"Dream on."  
  
"You're being a picky little bitch Pietro. Either pick a name fast or you'll be known as Barbie." Pietro walked off and picked a random book off the shelf and opened it up scanning the page for a name.  
  
"Alyssa. As long as I'm stuck like this I'm Alyssa. Now are we done yet?" Pietro dropped the book on the ground and picked up one of the bags of stuff he had.  
  
"Alyssa? Yea you do look kind of like an Alyssa. And yes we can leave now. Are you sure you don't want to get some more clothing?" Pietro shot Wanda some dirty looks before leaving the store, the two others followed shortly.  
  
"So what kind of things am I going to have to do before you change me back into my wonderful sexy male self?"  
  
"Well first we have to make sure you can pass of being a girl for a while, and then we'll get on to what you have to do. Well see what Lance and Todd think of you first Pie-Alyssa." The three walked out into the parking lot and found the car they had rode in. There was less room in it now then there had been on the trip to the mall but some how they still fit and made it back to the Brotherhood house without needing to pick up a new car.  
  
"Hmm Lance and Todd are back, Fred go keep them busy for a while. I'm going to make sure Alyssa here looks good when she meets those two. Remember; don't say a word about this. If they ask where Pietro is say one of the Acolytes came by and brought him to our father." Fred nodded and lumbered up to the house as Wanda dragged Pietro off to the side of the house. Wanda started going though the bags and tossed some of the clothing at Pietro.  
  
"Change into those, then we can put a little makeup on you and then we'll see what the others think of you." Pietro grumbled a bit but did it. He pulled on a light purple spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black low rider pants; he was done doing that before Wanda had even gotten to the bag with make-up in it.  
  
"Hmmm here put these sandals on, they should match everything and oh there it is!" She stood up and walked over to her twin carrying the shoes and the bag with the make-up. Wanda dropped the shoes at Pietro's feet before pulling out a brush and working it though his hair.  
  
"Hey! Ow! WANDA! Stop yankin on my hair so hard that hurts you know." Wanda didn't seem to be listening and kept working on Pietro's long hair until she had it pulled back.  
  
"Hmm later tonight we should put a few braids into your hair; I bet you'd look so cute with them." Pietro didn't answer Wanda; he just muttered things as he slid his shoes off and put the sandals on. Once he was done Wanda stood back to look him over. She quickly did his make-up, not much just some lip gloss and a little eye shadow, all of it was a nice light pastel purple.  
  
"You should wear more purple; it's such a good color on you." Wanda received nothing but dirty, ungrateful looks for this comment.  
  
"Are you done dressing me up like your own personal doll or what Wanda. I want to get all of this over with as quickly as I can."  
  
"Fine fine don't let me have any fun with this. Come on time for Lance and Todd to meet Alyssa." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fred may not have been the brightest crayon in the box but he wasn't as stupid as people took him to be. As soon as he had entered the house he had been jumped by Toad who wanted to know where his 'baby cakes' was. Fred had feed him a short and simple story about the psycho fire loving Acolyte coming by and getting Pietro because his father wanted to see him. After they had left Wanda had asked if Fred wished to join her in showing a new girl around for a while seeing how there was nothing else to do. Todd wanted to hear all about Wanda's new friend.  
  
"Just wait a little longer Toad, Wanda said she was going to bring her in, they just needed a little more time." Fred walked over to the couch and sat down, shortly after that Wanda and Pietro walked in.  
  
Toad wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. Wanda walked into the Brotherhood house looking as good as ever in her normal outfit of red and black. And her friend was a hottie too. Long sliverish blonde hair pulled back but two strains of hair framed her pale face. Piercing blue eyes slid over the room not lingering on anything for more then a few moments. Pale purple eye shadow could be seen every time she blinked and her full lips had been painted in a shiny purple gloss. Toad was almost drooling and that was just from looking at the girl's face. She seemed to have noticed it too and shot him a very dirty and very familiar looking.  
  
"Todd, Lance this is Alyssa, she's going to be staying with me for a little while so make sure you're nice to her. Or else. Alyssa the short smelly one is Todd or Toad and the other one is Lance." A sly smile crept onto Pietro's face as he looked over towards Lance. Wanda had told him the first thing he needed to do to get back to his own normal body.  
  
Pietro walked over to Lance, thankful that he was growing use to the sudden changes in his anatomy and was no longer walking like he was on a swaying ship or anything. Wanda wanted him to flirt with Lance and see if the guy would know if it was really Pietro or if he believed that Alyssa was a real person.  
  
He stopped in front of Lance who was sitting in a chair and bent down just enough to give him a slight view of the cleavage he now possessed and gave him a little smile. The very same little smile that had gotten countless amounts of girls to throw themselves at Pietro's feet when he had been male. It worked perfectly too. Lance sat up a bit trying to look down his shirt a little more before standing up.  
  
"Hi." Pietro still found it hard to believe that that high giggly sounding voice was now his own, at lest Lance seemed to like it, the guy now had a nice blush creeping up his face.  
  
"Uhh hi!" Pietro giggled as Lance's voice came out higher then normal.  
  
"You're cute, how about you show me around and give Wanda a break." Lance's eyes widened a bit and he nodded. Pietro worked so hard to make sure he didn't burst out laughing, he wasn't the only one either Fred and Todd both looked like they were going to fall over in a fit of giggles any moment now, Wanda just looked very pleased with herself. Lance moved out of the living room and went up stairs first to get away from the others, Pietro followed right behind him.  
  
"So uhh this is Wanda's room, the one next to it is the bathroom. Pietro's room is across the hall but he's not here at the moment. Ummm the room up those steps is locked and it's not a good idea to go in there. So how long do you think you'll be in town?" Finally Lance was asking some personal stuff, maybe he would be able to get this thing over with soon and get to work on the other degrading things Wanda wanted him to do.  
  
"Oh I should be in town for a long time." Pietro gave him that little smile again before taking Lance's arm.  
  
"You have to show me your room Lance. Do you have a girlfriend or anything like that?" Pietro gave Lance another girly giggle seeing the look that came over Lance's face. The only girl who had shown any interest in Lance had been that Shadowcat of the X-Men. Kitty was nice looking and all but the female Pietro was in a totally different league.  
  
"Girlfriend? Well uhhh ummm no I-I guess I don't really have one." Lance's voice was steadily getting higher again. Pietro was having the hardest time not cracking up at how pathetic Lance was getting, but then again what guy wouldn't do this kind of stuff when talking to Pietro with the kind of rack he had under his shirt. With that thought in mind Pietro grabbed Lance's hand and made sure he bent down enough to give Lance another quick view of his breasts.  
  
"That's so sad! I can't believe you don't have girls following you around wanting you; you've got that bad-boy sexyness thing going on Lance. Would you please show me your room now Lance?" Pietro batted his eyes at Lance and gave him a pleading look. Lance never let anyone into his room and one of the things Wanda wanted out of this was an item that showed that Pietro had been able to charm/flirt his way into that room. Wanda wanted other things done also but Pietro would worry about those once he got in Lance's room if that ever happened.  
  
For the moment Pietro had luck on his side, and testosterone. After getting a second glimpse at the really hot Alyssa's tits Lance had let his pants do the thinking for him. Lance tightened his grip on the girl's hand and let her to his room.  
  
Lance's room was pretty much the way Pietro always pictured it would be, dark and messy with posters of Nirvana and some unknown bands covering the walls. It was Lance's collection of CD's that surprised Pietro though, sure there was the grunge bands there but was that a CD full of Oklahoma show tunes? Pietro didn't have time to look though, Lance was talking again.  
  
".nothing special but it's got everything I need to waste a few hours and to get away from everyone else here. I mostly come here when I need to get away from Pietro." Pietro's head jerked up slightly hearing his name. He looked over at Lance and was happy to see that Lance wasn't even looking at him for the moment.  
  
"Pietro? Isn't that Wanda's brother?"  
  
"Yea, Wanda and Pietro are twins. Pietro is such a little bitch though, treats everyone like scum and turns on us whenever he thinks it'll get him on his father's good side." A scowl formed on Pietro's face, he didn't like hearing Lance talk about him, he also wanted to know what else Lance told people about him. Lance cleared his throat a bit and Pietro noticed the guy was looking at him and giving him some funny looks.  
  
"Uhh what's the look on your face for."  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm just uhh confused! On how Wanda can be such a nice and loyal friend and her own twin end up so different from her. Hey who's the girl you've got the pictures of?" Pietro pointed over at some of the pictures Lance had on a small part of the wall. Pietro looked at the pictures and prayed that Lance let that last subject go. It took so long for Lance to answer that Pietro was worried that his cover had been blown and that he'd have to do even worse things then this to make Wanda happy.  
  
"Oh those. they're pictures of a. friend. Her name's Kitty, we use to be really close but yea." Pietro had almost jumped hearing Lance so close to him. From the sound of his voice Pietro guess that Lance still thought of him as Alyssa but he now sounded sad. If Kitty had never done anything for him before she had sure saved his ass now. Perfect. Bring up Kitty would make Lance depressed and easy.  
  
"She looks like a nice girl." Pietro put his hand on Lance's arm and reached up a little and kissed him on the cheek. Lance seemed surprised by the kiss but after a moment he pushed back Pietro's hair and really kissed him.  
  
As disgusted as Pietro was to finding Lance's mouth on his Pietro couldn't help but feel thankful about it. Pietro pulled out of the kiss and looked at Lance's face, happy to see the faint purple marks on Lance's cheek and around his mouth from the purple lip gloss Pietro was wearing. The next second Pietro had used his mutant speed to grab Lance's CD of Oklahoma show tunes and was just outside the door.  
  
"Lance, you are one sad excuse of a man. No wonder you can't find yourself a girlfriend." Pietro's voice came out as cruel and as taunting as it normally was only higher in pitch. Lance's eyes went wide as he seemed to understand just who he had been making out with and suddenly looked a few shades paler then normal. Pietro laughed and used his powers to move back over to Lance and grab the guy's arm before pulling him down the stairs where Wanda, Fred and Todd where talking. Pietro tossed the CD into Wanda's lap before shoving Lance to her. Lance was so out of it now he almost fell into Wanda's lap but ended up falling onto the floor in front of her.  
  
"Told you I could do it Wanda, and in half the time you thought it would take. Got something from his room and even kissed the guy." Wanda looked at the CD then helped Lance to his feet before taking his face in her hands and looking at it closely.  
  
"Well it looks like you did brother. At lest now I know you'll be able to do the other tasks I want done without letting everyone know who you are."  
  
"Please tell me that really isn't Pietro, Wanda. Oh god please say that's anyone but Pietro!" Lance looked like he might cry when Wanda nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that Alyssa is really Pietro. We uhh had a bit of an accident this morning to say the lest. I'm sorry you had to go though that Lance but making Pietro seduce Toad is to cruel even for him. But don't worry Lance, if you thought that was bad just wait till you see what he puts the X-Men though." A devilish glint formed in Wanda's eye as she started to inform the members of the Brotherhood what "Alyssa's" next mission would be. 


End file.
